


Valentine's For Three

by Gloomiebunny009, Love_Psycho



Series: Love For Three [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Valentine's is supposed to be girls giving chocolates to boys, Renzo decides that's not going to stop him from secretly giving a gift to Rin.</p>
<p>Izumo's never given anyone a Valentine's Gift, but for Rin some homemade chocolates are in order. As a thank you, of course.</p>
<p>Rin's never had a Valentine's before. But now he's got a secret admirer and Izumo even gives him chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Renzo's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Cute, fluffy two-shot we wrote up just this day. We are planning on doing a White's Day sequel so wait for that! Leave comments below and happy Valentine's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Lovepsycho's side (as if it isn't obvious!) with a focus on Renzo being a cute, madly-in-love dork. Featuring clueless Rin and amused Ryuji and Koneko.

Renzō's pretty sure this would be taken differently in another country. No one would blink at it. But this is _Japan_ and the standard for Valentine's Day is for _girls_ to give _guys_ chocolate.

Not guys to other guys.

So, Renzō decided to get Rin something other than chocolates. That's totally the girls thing. But he still wanted to give him something thoughtful.

_'I probably put too much thought into this...'_ Renzō stares at the small package of treats he has carefully wrapped up. And wiped his prints off of. Sprayed with some kind of perfume he has – no questions on that – to hide his scent.

_'Paranoid. I'm paranoid.'_ Yet Renzō can't shake the feeling of doing it just in case. He's embarrassed.

After all, Renzō is actually _in love_. All the sappy things and heart fluttering and shoujo manga nonsense all suddenly is true for him. They make sense. The warm feelings and the like.

The fact that he's _in love_ with another guy is the problem. But it couldn't be just any guy, could it? Oh, no. It's freaking Okumura Rin aka the Son of Satan. _That_ guy of all the options out there in the world. A guy who comes with so much trouble attached.

And yet, Renzō doesn't think he dislikes that.

Renzō sighs. “Well...I did what I could...” He eyes the package. “I better sneak this into his shoe locker before anyone shows up.”

Renzō stuffs the package into his school bag and heads out of the dorm. He's up earlier than usual, though not as bad as Ryūji, all thanks to this dratted thing.

The thought makes his face burn, but a smile is on his face too.

* * *

Renzō's breath comes out in puffs of white smoke, the chill in the early morning air making him shiver. As soon as the front door of the school becomes visible, Renzō puts on a burst of speed. Grabbing the handle, Renzō wrenches the door open and rushes inside.

Ignoring the door shutting behind him, Renzō looks around, panting slightly. The entrance here is massive, like the rest of the school, but with good reason; there are so many students here. Luckily the place is organized by grade and class, so Renzō just needs to track down the 1-D section. He already found out and memorized the number on Rin's locker. He was very intent on memorizing it and even wrote up a quick note he has stuffed into his pocket just in case. No way does he want to give his present to the wrong person.

Renzō shudders at the thought, then walks quietly over to the left. Soon the sign over head shows the D class section. Dropping into that area, Renzō hunts down the first year lockers and finally, practically holding his breath in tension at the thought of someone coming in early and holy shit _seeing him_ , he finds Rin's locker. Double checking the note, Renzō pulls out the package.

It's almost too big for the locker, but Renzō manages to squeeze it in, hopefully without damaging the contents. And what's inside his silly Valentine's Day gift?

Various coupons for grocery stores and cooking stores. Cookies – not homemade but store bought – and a bag of konpeito. A mixed tape CD full of various music that Renzō personally made. A Hello Kitty kitchen timer Renzō got Rin on a whim. Plus one other thing he's surprised he managed to scrunch into the package.

Renzō blushes again at the thought of the final item, but he hadn't been able to _resist_ , and shuts the locker. Then starts running back outside. If he hurries, he'll be able to avoid Ryūji coming back from his morning jog and pretend to have just gotten up instead of what really was going on.

* * *

Rin blinks when he opens his shoe locker and sees a package stuffed in there. “Uh?”

Godaiin notices his friend is staring into his locker and wanders over. “Oh! Is that some kind of Valentine's Gift?”

“Valentine's...oh right, it's that day...” Rin pokes cautiously at the package.

Godaiin stares at Rin's actions. “What are you doing?”

“Aah.” Rin blinks and scratches the back of his head. “Um...what do I do with it?”

“What do you...you are supposed to open it Okumura-kun.” Godaiin says slowly. “What, have you never gotten a Valentine's before?”

Godaiin winces when he sees Rin droop. “S-sorry I didn't know.”

“It's okay.” Rin waves off Godaiin's thoughtless comment. “I'll just put it in my bag for now.” Rin decides after a thought, pulling out the package. He immediately wrinkles his nose as the package gets close.

“What's wrong?” Godaiin has to wonder at Rin's expression; he looks a little overwhelmed.

“Nothing...just someone dosed this with perfume.” Rin stuffs the package into his bag, gentle despite how quickly he does it. “Can't smell anything but that on it...”

“Oh.” Godaiin stares then shrugs. Rin's a half-demon after all; he probably has a very sensitive nose.

“Let's get to class. Don't want to be late after all.” Godaiin says, getting a grin from Rin.

“Ah man, no. I'll open this during lunch period.” Rin decides, then switches his sneakers for his uwabaki. “C'mon Godaiin, the teacher hates me enough already. Don't need to give him another reason.”

Neither noticed the pink-haired boy nearby who sighs in relief at seeing Rin take the package. Or see his brief flash of panic at the thought of lunch.

_'Crap! We're all eating together today!'_

* * *

“Yo! Okumura-kun!” Renzō greets Rin as he finally approaches their meeting place for lunch. “What took you so long?”

Rin blinks, looking up from a package in his hands. “Ah...nothing much...”

Renzō's eyes focus on the package and he feels a strange sensation behind his gut. That's not his own package.

_'Someone else gave him a Valentine's?'_ Renzō wonders who it could be as Rin sits down and pulls out his bento, bickering slightly with Ryūji the while.

Rin pauses then, and pulls out the package – _Renzō's_ package – out of the bag next.

“What's that Okumura-san?” Konekomaru asks, curious.

“Ah...it was in my locker this morning...”

Ryūji chokes on his mouthful of food. Swallowing quickly, Ryūji blurts out, “Wait...you got a Valentine's? You?! Who the hell would give that to you?!”

“Ah...I dunno...” Rin carefully tilts the carefully wrapped package. Konekomaru frowns as he looks at the wrapping job, something niggling in the back of his mind about it.

“Is that another Valentine's?” Renzō asks quickly, drawing attention to the package that was in Rin's hand when he first arrived.

Rin turns to look at it and shrugs, a small smile on his face. “Yeah. But I know who gave me that and what's inside. Don't know anything about this one so I'll open it first.”

Ryūji is also looking at the wrapping, puzzled by the package. He turns to Renzō to ask him a question, then pauses. Renzō looks suspiciously pale...

He looks over at Konekomaru who seems to have figured something out and is smiling, ducking his head behind his bento and eyeing Renzō with much amusement.

Meanwhile, Rin carefully unwraps the package. He's surprisingly gentle considering what he's usually like, but at the same time Ryūji finds it fits Rin to do that. Like Rin's ever going to go with people's expectations.

Rin finally unwraps the package and is confronted with cloth. “Uh?” Blinking, Rin carefully unwraps that and reveals...

An apron. A cute, slightly frilly apron with deep pockets in the front.

It finally clicks for Ryūji and now _he's_ struggling to hide his smile, especially as he sees the slightly glazed look that crosses Renzō's face as Rin – of all things – _likes_ the apron and is checking the size on him.

Rin finally sets aside the apron and examines the rest of the package. He makes happy sounds over the cookies and konpeito included, and squeals over the Hello Kitty kitchen timer. The coupons get the same treatment, Rin babbling something about a pressure cooker and how much **food** he can get now.

Then he comes across the CD. Rin stares at it and looks it over. “Music?” Flipping over the case, he finds a list of tracks. “Ooooh, awesome! I don't have most of these and... _Rin'_? What? What's that...”

“I believe that's a band that combines pop and traditional Japanese music.” Konekomaru says, somehow keeping a straight face.

Rin brightens. “Oooh...that sounds cool!” Rin looks over the rest of the tracks, finding a lot of new artists he's never heard of. _'So cool! I get new music to try out too.'_

Meanwhile, Ryūji and Konekomaru are now definitely grinning at Renzō, who is trying to bury his face in his bento and is also a rather bright red that clashes with his hair.

“Nii-san? What's going on?” Yukio announces his arrival with that comment. The boy looks rather out of breath and a little battered.

_'Probably just escaped his fanclub.'_ Renzō thinks, eyeing Yukio warily. His brother complex is well documented after all.

“I got a Valentine!” Rin burbles, showing off the collection of items to his brother. “Isn't it awesome Yukio!?”

“Ah...yes...it...is...” Yukio blinks at the array of items spread out, much more than mere chocolates. He frowns at the sight of the apron and even glares at it after a thought appears to cross his mind.

Renzō gulps at that expression and focuses on calming down. “Ah, kinda jealous of Okumura-kun there!”

“Oh yeah...” Ryūji smirks. “Someone must have put a lot of _thought_ into that. And knows a lot about Rin too.”

“Aah! You are right.” Rin turns back to the selection and bites his lip. “Wonder who it could be?”

“Who knows.” Konekomaru shrugs, somehow looking angelic and also demonic to Renzō's viewpoint. “But it's a nice gift.”

“Yup!” Rin then turns to Yukio and frowns. “Yukio, where is your lunch?”

As Okumura the elder started berating Okumura the younger about eating properly and _I made you a bento didn't you bring it_ Renzō swallows at the looks Ryūji and Konekomaru are giving him.

“What is it?”

“Nothing. Just...” Ryūji snickers. “You got it bad, don't you?”

Renzō blushes, but doesn't deny it.

It's true after all.

 


	2. Izumo's Chocolates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Gloomiebunny's side. 
> 
> Like LP said in the previous chapter this is just a cute little fluffy thing we decided to write up. I hope you enjoy reading it and leave comments below. Happy Valentine's day!

“This is so stupid...”

“Oh stop your complaining and just focus on making your chocolate.” Paku scolds, looking over Izumo's shoulder at the slight mess she has made in the bowl. “You're making it for one special person, so it has to be special.”

The small little kitchen they borrowed from the economics teacher is filled with the mixed smell of sweets and burning sweets thanks to the two non-cooks in the area: Izumo and Shiemi. Upon watching them work Paku quickly realized that Izumo is a bit better than Shiemi, considering the other girl keeps trying to sneak in herbs. The red eyed tamer just tends to add more of one ingredient or two than she meant than extra, unneeded ingredients.

Then again Izumo just had to pick a complicated thing to give to him, but considering everything it feels as if this is the only thing he will like. After all Okumura Rin isn't the type of person to really like fancy things...he likes the simple stuff but at the same time he likes things that are made with care and all that other touchy feel-y junk that makes Izumo's stomach flutter uncomfortably.

“D-don't be so dumb Paku!” Izumo snaps her face going bright red at that. “It's just stupid chocolate...”

“Hmm, if it was just some stupid chocolate then why are you working them so hard? This is your third time trying after all.” The girl teases, taking a step back away from Izumo who tries to slap her way.

“J-just shut up!” Is all she yells before grumpily going back to the bowl in her hands, mixing it slowly.

Paku cannot help but giggle quietly to herself as she moves away from her friend to check on Shiemi's status. Which is sort of better than the first couple of times; at least she stopped adding grass to the recipe.

“Who are you making your chocolates for Kamiki-chan?” Shiemi asks sweetly.

Izumo glares at her nervously. “N-none of your business.” She mumbles. “J-just don't worry about it.”

“Oh ignore her, this is just the first time she's ever thought of giving someone a valentine's day gift, let alone a _boy_ she likes so she's nervous.” Paku tells Shiemi waving her hand. “Let's focus on your gifts...Shiemi is...is the chocolate supposed to have lumps like that?”

“Lumps?...Oh! That's just a bit of herbs I added to the mix to make it healthy.” Shiemi replies happily.

The young tamer sighs as she ignores the other two and focuses on the bowl in front of her, carefully folding the batter rather than stirring it like she did last time. She is determined to make this perfect, so rushing like before will just ruin it.

* * *

It's time for lunch when Izumo finds Rin, probably going off to sit with the Kyoto trio like usual. She decides to take this chance to grab him and hopefully find a place to give him her present in private. So without a word Izumo grabs Rin's hand and drags him down the hall ignoring his protests and yells, just focusing on getting them alone. And she does once she finds an empty classroom, shoving him inside and slamming the door shut.

She leans against the door for a moment closing her eyes and trying to get her heart to calm down. Ah this is so stupid...she shouldn't be freaking out like this. It's just a simple gift...it isn't anything special...

Izumo gulps nervously as she finally calms herself down and turns around to look at Rin, and feels her face heat up at the sad and sort of scared look on his face. Did she really freak him out that much?

“Uhhh...I'm afraid to ask but did I do something Izumo?” He asks rubbing his head. “If I did I'm sor-”

“You haven't done anything wrong!” She interrupts, turning and walking up to him. Once that is said the air between them goes quiet with Rin shying away from her nervously. He watches her dig through her bag, looking for something but doesn't say anything. It's clear to her that he's confused but he says nothing.

With all the courage she has and a red face Izumo shoves the small white box with a red bow on top into Rin's face. She doesn't even bother looking at him and just keeps her face turned away, knowing if she did even glance at him she will run away.

“H-here...H-happy v-v-Valentine's day...” She stutters wishing he just take the stupid box, quietly wondering why he hasn't and what is taking him so long.

The young tamer takes a chance to look at him and sees he is just staring at the box eyes wide and full of disbelief as if he can not wrap his head around the fact she is giving him chocolates. He looks around, as if trying to see if this is a joke but one look at Izumo tells him otherwise. She is suddenly thankful she pulled him into this empty classroom, pretty sure if she had tried to do this in the hall it would have ended in disaster.

“Um..T-thank you Izumo.” He takes the box, a big smile crossing his lips. “You didn't have to do this.”

“You're welcome.” She snaps. Now that he has the stupid thing it's easier to look at him. He seems to be stuck looking at the box like the idiot she knows he is and still looks as if he can't believe she actually gave him something. “Just hope you like it...besides you've done more for me this last year than anyone else has so...just think of this as a thank you. J-just hope you like it that's all.”

With that said she quickly leaves the room, feeling her face start to burn red and runs down the hall away from where she left Rin in the empty classroom.

* * *

“So who gave you the other gift?” Ryūji asks, pointing to the white box Rin set aside before opening his first one.

Things have sort of calmed down since opening his first gift, with Yukio sitting next to him eying them curiously now. Ryūji can't help but keep looking at the small white box, curious as to who else would give Rin a gift considering things. Renzō just does his best not to glare at the stupid box, feeling a bit jealous someone else decided to do the same thing as him. Oh well at least it isn't as big as his...

“Oh I almost forgot about that one.” He laughs nervously, placing the coupons down on the ground. He just can't help but feel a bit giddy about those. At the same time, Rin can't help but be excited at the thought of finally getting chocolate from a girl. Sure it's from Izumo of all people, but it still counts in his eyes. “It's from Izumo.”

Renzō chokes on his drink at that. “What? No way!”

“Yes way, she gave to me herself...what she didn't give any to you guys?” Rin looks around nervously at that.

“No I didn't.” Yukio says, looking at the box, curious as to what Kamiki has given his brother.

“Me neither.” Ryūji answers next, shaking his head.

“I haven't gotten any myself too.” Konekomaru replies with a nervous laugh. He looks at Renzō, watching how pouty the boy seems to be but is hiding it fairly well. At least enough that neither Rin or Yukio can see it. Or, if they do, they would probably think he's upset about not getting chocolate from Izumo.

“Yeah I haven't gotten anything from Izumo-chan either.” He grunts, shifting a bit.

“O-oh...well that's weird.” He laughs nervously pulling the red ribbon apart. “Maybe she's just waiting to give you guys your chocolates later today. She did say this is a thanks for everything this year.”

“I did get some from Moriyama-chan when she saw me in the hall though.” Renzō points out, eying the box, almost glaring at it with jealousy. Though he shouldn't be considering things. It's just stupid chocolate after all, probably store bought knowing how Izumo is. Besides it's nowhere near as nice as the things he got Rin or that's what he keeps telling himself inside his head.

“I did as well.” Yukio added. “Though I admit I'm a bit nervous at trying them after the sandwiches...”

All the boys except Renzō seem to gulp at that memory.

“Really? I tried mine and they tasted fine to me. Sure a bit grainy, but they were still good.” He admits, shifting a bit in his seat.

“You're...you're a brave man Shima-san.” Konekomaru says with a nervous laugh.

Rin decides to open the box with everyone talking, lifting the small lid to see what is in side. To his surprise he takes out a small little cake like thing with chocolate frosting on top. “It looks like it's cake...” He takes a bite and blinks. “Oh! It has chocolate inside...wow this is really good.”

Rin turns another one over smiling softly. “Must have taken her a long time to get the hang of these since something like this is hard to make at home.” He'll have to thank her personally on White Day, not to mention maybe get the recipe off of her. These are quite tasty little treats.

He eats them all during lunch, quietly enjoying them and wondering how he is going to thank Izumo for the gift. The half-demon misses the almost jealous-like glare from Renzō as he packs up the small box, figuring he'll save it for something else.

The rest of the day passes by quietly, with Rin watching girls give other male students their homemade chocolate. To his surprise he gets some chocolate from Shiemi who seems extra proud of the homemade treats she made. Like Renzō said before, the chocolate is a bit grainy but other than that it tastes just fine and has zero herbs or grass in it, something he is thankful for.

He does note to himself that Izumo did not give anyone else a Valentine's gift but says nothing and keeps that little fact to himself.

He'll just repay her on White Day. Which makes Rin blink as he remembers...

 _'Oi...how do you repay a secret admirer?'_ Rin wonders to himself, considering the thoughtful other Valentine's Day gift he got. Sighing to himself, Rin shrugs and decides to figure it out later. He's got just enough time, he thinks.


End file.
